noumonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Daind
History As they fled their enslavers, the convoy of elves fled eastward for many months. Onward the group of the most powerful of the Elvish mages led their people. Once they reached the very end of their journey in the freezing marshes of the land, they stopped. In this land they landed, Alarek and his fellow leaders declared to restart the once former glory of the elven people that would one day strike back at the deities. The camp that would become their new capital was built on the iron-rich hillside bordering the great marshland. With food scarce, Sgeal and her hunters would scour the nearby lands and brought back their trophies and enough food to survive for some time. With the freezing weather coming from the north, efforts would be made to build homes and huts for the survivors. With the dark nights, many elves were killed and hunted by the native animals as efforts were being made to guild a new home. Sceal and his scouting parties would find minerals that could be harvested nearby and they would proceed with the extraction of said resources. Unfortunately, Alarek and the rest of the leadership knew that they had not the ability build a new civilization, let alone defending the workers that would be doing it. Soon after, the raids for slaves began. At first their raids were directed at isolated Ork tribes in order to take food, slaves, and other necessary supplies. Unfortunately, the Orks would rather die fighting then be taken alive. Then ships, that had been hastenly assembled, had arrived back home from westward to bring word of a different kind of slaves Humans that had fled the enslavement of their people lived in solitude to the west. Knowing that mankind was both stupid and brutal, they also bred quickly and would make good slaves. Knowing that these short-lived savages could be easily controlled and swiftly grew in numbers, the elves would dispatched many ships over the coming days, to steal away these settlements and brought them back to Daind. Though they spoke in different tongues, humans came to learn what they were being ordered to do, ranging from mining the ore from the rocks, herd the cattle, forage the woods, and to act a sexual toys. Guided by their masters, the slaves began to build a new home. Government The Elves of Daind are the survivors of the slavery of the Deities in their flight from them many died but enough survived. They are ruled by their Mage-King Alarek, under his rule they have became cruel and nation ruling as a slavery heartland as they raid other species for new surplus, when not available, they often enslave those of their own people who are homeless or are in debt. Geography When the Elves were driven from their ancestral home by the humans and their overlords, they fled towards one of their long lost regions. Daind was once the home of particular religious elves. Shortly after their arrival, the elves constructed a series of strongholds along their border to protect against their old enemies. Locations *Fuar - New capital city of the elves in the region *Anord - Educational city where newborn elves learn their history. *Ochas - Slave port city, as well as trading outpost. *Creidach - Religious capital where the citizens pay tribute. *Bas - Naval shipyard and military capital. *Tarhon - Elven village just outside Fuar. *Adran Economy Elves use slave labor as a major source of income. Elves often raid the lands of other, especially the lands of humans. They not only take slaves, but food and treasure. Slavery often plays an important gear in Elf society, as they prefer the jobs non other wants to take, such as crop harvesters and servants. Elves care little to no value of the lives of their slaves, often killing one in from of the others to show dominance. Military Army *'Elven Warriors' - are the standard soldiers in the Elven army, they are often conscripts due to the mandatory joining of the military at a certain age. *'Elven Knights' - are magically enhanced warriors who often ride into battle on the backs of their mounts, or simply charge their foes. *'Emerald Guards' - are clad in armored robes of emerald and crested helmets, while they wielded a variety of different weapons as the situation required. They only appear defending Elven leadership and in the most important of battles. Navy The Elvish Navy is a branch of the Elvish Military, and is overseen by Fleet Admiral Carros Bralan. The primary vessel of the navy is the Senron-class dreadnought, a massive dreadnought. The Senron-class is supported by Felhon-class cruisers, Seris-class destroyers and Lemmael-class transport which provide fire support, troop transport and supplies. *'Senron-class dreadnought' *'Felhon-class cruiser' *'Seris-class destroyer' *'Lemmael-class transport' Notable Individuals *Alarek - Leader of the Elven people *Diotas - Field Commander *Sciath - Female Commander of the militia *Marfath - Head necromancer *Sceal - Spy master *Sgeal - Huntress *Bacal - Female leader of the breeding sect *Heach - Master Forger *Hoit - Keeper of the Horses Category:Nations Category:Elves